


All I Ask of You

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Pillow Talk, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tailor!Gabriel, Theater Teacher!Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bad theater puns, can you tell this is self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: You're a theater teacher in need of some new costumes for the upcoming high school play. In the process of doing so, you find a familiar face who brings back high school memories.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 203





	All I Ask of You

**Author's Note:**

> (long note ahead)
> 
> Hellooo!!! It's been a while and I hope you all are doing well. I've taken a long break from writing due to school and work leaving me devoid of creativity. Being at home a little more has helped me recharge, and I've finally found the energy to write again! It's a miracle lol.
> 
> I truly appreciate the continued comments and kudos on my work. In the time I haven't written, I still get daily emails of guests and users alike leaving kindness. It really does warm my heart and I send you all my love and thanks. <3 
> 
> That aside, let's get to this fic!
> 
> This fic was inspired by Gabe's masquerade skin for this year's anniversary event and my love of _Phantom_. All I Ask of You is my favorite song from the play...and the movie...  
> Don't be fooled, though—I don't know too much about theater, let alone high school theater class. Thus, apologies to any former theater kids who read this and find some inaccuracies. Don't come for me pls I did my best slkdjfd I took extra SCIENCE classes as electives I could barely find the time to do anything fine artsy I was THAT kinda nerd in high school
> 
> I also went ham on the theater references in this fic. Find them all ;D
> 
> It felt really good to write again. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing for the first time in months.

For a good part of your life, you’ve wanted to teach. While high school was not the greatest years of your life, you were inspired by the positive influences that made you like school and like the joy of enriching minds that have so many opportunities to do good things (without the drama). After working hard and getting all your proper licenses, you’re happy to have taken a job at your old high school, teaching fine arts and garnering your reputation as the cool theater teacher. But not _too_ cool. You’ve got lesson plans and learning objectives for your students to succeed, of course.

The last play of the school year is upon you. Your students are doing a modified version of _Phantom of the Opera_ because you know the school and these students’ parents don’t want to sit through two and a half hours of music and low-budget scenery. Unfortunately, that budget has been a pain in your ass. A few of the costumes used previously don’t fit your leads, and it’s not like your students can whip up fancy masquerade outfits in the short amount of time they have on top of school. It’s your job to find an alternative, and that probably means paying out of pocket for some new digs. School systems are great.

On a Friday after rehearsal, you head out to a costume shop you found after a brief Google search and after a few recommendations from your students. One of them mentioned that an alumnus works there and that you might know them. That might have been a stab at your age—you’re not sure. You just hope you don’t spend _that_ much money to make this play half-decent. Upon walking in, you’re greeted with racks of clothes and wigs, and the sound of a sewing machine in the far back. The machine stops and so does your heart.

Of all the classmates you knew in high school, you never thought that Gabriel Reyes would work here. Star football player, popular with girls, smart enough to get himself a full-ride scholarship even without athletics. You had no idea this is where he’d end up. Not that this is a bad thing; it’s an individually-owned shop, after all, and your students harped on you to support a small business. They care about that stuff these days.

He seems surprised to see you here, too. Grinning, he opens up his arms and you’re only a little obligated to timidly hug him. It’s as if you’re seventeen again, sporting stacks of books and the confidence of a potato, wishing to never be seen by the popular kids because you know they’ll make jokes about you. You never got to talk to Gabriel very much way back when, but you did have your small moments with him as lab partners or group presenters, plus a prom mishap that left you in tears. He was a good person and a hard worker, making it that much harder to be around him. Those memories have been buried for quite some time. Even then, you knew you’d never have a chance with him. You just took the rare gift of kindness from someone like him and moved on with your life. 

Looks like you can’t exactly move on with his pretty face right in front of you. He’s so welcoming.

The way he says your name makes your heart skip a beat. “Didn’t know you were back in town.”

You nod and laugh nervously. “Yeah. I got a job at Watchpoint. I’m the new theater teacher there.”

“Watchpoint, huh?” Gabriel folds his arms, impressed. “Haven’t been there in years. How are the kids there? Still shitty?”

You snort. “Nah. Most of them are alright. They told me to come here to buy some stuff for their play.”

“You’ve come to the right place.” Gabriel steps back and throws his arms out, showing off his wares. “What do you need? Romeo and Juliet? Dashwood sisters? Audrey?”

“Raoul and Christine,” you answer, brightening up the more you’ve come to realize that Gabriel was a lot more than an athlete. “Masquerade.”

He drops his arms and clenches his teeth. “Ooh. Ambitious as always.”

“It’s not the _whole_ play,” you downplay. “Just enough to try and impress their parents and teachers.”

“Heh. You’re trying to impress everyone, too. New teacher doing _Phantom_? Come on.”

In a way, Gabriel’s right. Your first year at this school has gone fairly well given your circumstances. If you’re able to pull off _Phantom_ , you’re sure to make the impact you’ve been wanting to make all year long. With your heart still losing it in your chest, you avoid his big brown eyes and shrug. “The kids are doing really well. But this budget…”

“Of course. System’s still full of shit, isn’t it?”

“Yup.”

Gabriel motions you to follow and you’re sure you’re about to combust when he winks at you. He takes you to his back corner, where he has an entire sewing station set up with other costumes in the works. An older lady is at another station. You acknowledge each other with a smile as you take a seat on a stool in front of his sewing machine and a ridiculous amount of tulle in various shades of yellow.

“So the good news is I got the outfits you need.”

You beam. “That’s great.”

“Bad news is I gotta make ‘em for you.”

You flatten. “You don’t actually have the outfits, then?”

“I mean, you don’t want that commercial shit off the rack. I’ll do a custom order for you.”

Immediately, you protest and press your hands to the tulle. “No, no no no. I can’t just ask you—wait, you _sew_?”

He laughs, and you could swear a good amount of your problems have been cured just by hearing it. “Yeah. I own this place, but my real passion lies here. With all this fabric.”

Gabriel tosses a few pieces of tulle at you and you giggle. “I can’t just let you sew two whole costumes for me.”

“Of course not. That’s why I’ve got Ethel and Grace to help me.”

“Gabriel.”

He says your name back. “Let me do this for you. It’ll be fun. And an excuse to talk to you more.”

Your cheeks burn. Just a few minutes ago, you thought you were going to meet an old person who graduated Watchpoint when it first opened. Instead, you get your hot high school crush offering his sewing services for your job. “I...well. I guess I can’t say no at this point. The kids are desperate.”

“Don’t you worry. Me and the girls got this. Now...just what in the hell did these kids do to ruin _Phantom_ costumes?”

It takes a few weeks leading right up to the night of the play. You frequent the store after rehearsals and bring in your actors for proper fitting. Thankfully, they don’t say anything about the handsome tailor/shop owner making measurements and sassing them back if they try to be funny. During your time in the shop without your students, you catch up.

“I got those business degrees,” he tells you while stoning Raoul’s jacket, “but I still really liked being around clothes. I picked up a minor in fashion design and I’m really glad I did.”

You play with some silk as he speaks, interested in everything he has to say about the years that have passed. “I never knew that about you. An athlete who wanted to be a theater kid? Sounds like a Disney character.”

Gabriel chuckles. “I got too busy. Didn’t wanna put all this stuff on my plate and screw everything up.”

“Smart man. And you made up for it while you were in college?”

“Mhm. Nobody could judge me for doing business and fashion. There were kids riding unicycles around campus. I was free.”

“Indeed you were,” you laugh. “You sound like you had a lot of fun there.”

“You didn’t?”

You shrug. Over four years of school, plus a few small jobs before being at Watchpoint, and for some reason you can’t exactly pinpoint any memories that stick out to you. Sure, you had some fun. However, you don’t exactly wish to go back to those days. You’re always looking forward. “I mean...it happened?”

“Don’t tell me you tortured yourself in college like you did in high school. It was supposed to be the one chance for you to get away and get weird and try new things!”

“Have you seen me? I think I got the ‘weird’ part covered.”

He says your name and looks up from the jacket. “That’s not a bad thing, you know.”

Other partners have told you that before. Not that Gabriel’s a partner. You kind of wish he was. Not that he should ever know. Your prom night memory comes to mind and it stays there, not wanting to leave until you find the closure you didn’t know you needed. Sighing, you lean back and hang onto the edge of his sewing table. “Can I ask you something?”

“You already are.”

You roll your eyes. “Shut up. I want to know what happened after that whole prom night thing.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow as if he’s surprised you’d bring up such an unpleasant event that involved you and him and a few unsavory people who thought bullying others was cool. How could you ever forget him after that night? Slowly, he pats the jacket like he’s doing something important with it (he’s not) and answers, “I definitely went home alone after all that bullshit. Didn’t go to her afterparty at the hotel. I heard someone got busted for bringing alcohol anyway, and I wasn’t about to be thrown under the bus for that. I had that full ride waiting for me.”

It’s not as painful now bringing up the incident. Gabriel’s epilogue helps. Better people and other pleasant experiences have passed that you could forget all about that disastrous event. With Gabriel right in front of you, though, doing you a favor, you can’t help but fill in those holes from the past.

“Does that answer your question? Not as exciting as you thought, huh?”

You’re not sure what you were looking for with his answer. Any decent person would ditch their so-called friend group after pulling a stunt like that. Maybe you were looking for something else. Thinking out loud, you pry just a little more, “Would you have driven me home?”

He doesn’t hesitate. “Mhm. In a heartbeat. But your friends beat me to it. Pretty sure that cowboy was gonna kick my ass if I went near you. The junior?”

“He had no idea what was going on,” you say, laughing as you remember your friend ready to throw hands once you were set to go home earlier than expected. “He just wanted to fight everyone who laughed at me.”

“Where is he now?”

“Working with Ashe at her dad’s motorcycle shop. He’s doing pretty well.”

“I think you’re doing pretty well, too.” 

You smile. Gabriel holds up the jacket to you, showing off the details he added for Raoul’s masquerade outfit. For such a smaller scene, he put in way more effort than you’d ever expect from anyone. Handsewn details decorate the entirety of the jacket. The rhinestones that complement those details add an unnecessary but fabulous sparkle. You’re sure your students will appreciate it. You already do.

“I took some creative liberties. Raoul’s gonna steal the spotlight from the Phantom with this. What do you think?”

You reach out and graze your fingers over the stones and patterns sewn right into the jacket. “It’s perfect, Gabe. Thanks.”

“Just needs a few more finishing touches and I think we’re good to go.” He hangs the jacket behind him and comfortably takes a seat across from you, taking the silk from your hands to replace it with his. He’s huge compared to you. Every little touch lights a fire in you that you can’t put out, and you almost hate that even after all these years, Gabriel still manages to have a hold on you. Almost.

“You’re invited to the play, by the way,” you say to fill the silence. “Can’t let you just not see your creations on stage.”

“I’m flattered. You bringing a date?”

You shake your head and blush. “I’ve been single for a while now.”

“So that means I can come with you then.”

“I mean…” you look away for a moment, trying your best not to get lost in his gaze. “Sure?”

Gabriel brightens significantly, squeezing your hands and laughing. “Sweet. I’ll be looking forward to seeing you.”

“You mean the play.”

“Well.”

You go home that night and scream into your pillow.

Opening night arrives. Your stomach contorts and you sweat bullets in the hours leading up to the first act. In true instructor fashion, you have to give your small speech about your students and how hard they worked. They did, though. You lucked out this year having a good group that had fun messing with period costumes and pretending to break a chandelier. Perhaps the whole night will go well.

The lights blind out most of the audience and you won’t be able to see the audience. Or, well, most of the audience. Gabriel, who so graciously picked you up on time and complimented your dress and its construction, sits somewhere in the middle. He’s not too hard to point out from the stage when he’s that huge.

The play begins and you hold your breath for what feels like ages. Your students go line by line, singing and making the audience gasp and cry and feel every emotion in between. The masquerade scene goes well, with Gabriel’s outfits fitting your actors perfectly and sparkling bright under the stage lights. It’s when you’re watching the Phantom threaten Christine and Raoul that you’ve come to terms with the fact that you’ve got a chance with Gabriel. High school is so far away now, and all the mess that was made then doesn’t matter. You’ve grown up. Clearly, he has, too. 

In the blink of an eye, the audience roars with applause and it’s the curtain call. Students begin to come forward and bow, and there are tears in your eyes from everyone’s stellar performances. One of the stagehands nudges you and directs your attention to all the actors begging you to come on stage. Though you deny them at first, you eventually give in and get greeted by cheers and screams from the audience, plus a dozen roses from your cast and crew. The theater lights then come up and the students begin to celebrate their success backstage as the audience members file out. Thank yous come all around, plus a recap of everyone’s favorite scenes and little mistakes they can fix when they perform the play again the following week. You congratulate everyone on a job well done, and with that, students begin to get ready to go home.

While they all begin to clean and pack up, you admire the roses and the handsome gentleman who’s found his way backstage. Your students thank him for the beautiful costumes and start to ask him a million questions about him.

“Do you take commissions?”

“What’s theater like in college?”

“How old are you?”

You step in and wave the roses towards your students. “I think that’s enough for tonight. Go and celebrate your good show.”

The students groan and leave the two of you alone, muttering their suspicions about you and Gabriel. You ignore them. It takes another moment and some small talk before the backstage is empty, and you’re left alone with Gabriel and a bouquet of roses. He plucks one from it and begins to sing off-key, “No more talk of darkness…”

You cry out with laughter. “Don’t. You’re a hell of a tailor, not so much a singer.”

“What?” He sets the flowers aside and puts his hands on your waist. “I can outsing that Raoul kid any day.”

“Please don’t try and outsing an actual child.” You smile and lean into his touch and embrace him, gently inhaling the scent of his clothes and wrapping yourself in his warmth.

“You did great tonight. The kids have an amazing director.”

Your chest tightens. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“You could have. You only needed me for a ten-minute scene.”

“Gabe,” you grumble as you hold him tighter, “just shut up and hold me.”

Indeed he does, swaying you from side to side humming a tune from the play. A sort of safety envelops you as he holds you in his large arms like he’s shielding you from bad memories and any negative thoughts trying to get into your head. This is real and this feeling isn’t going away.

“Jack told me I was an idiot for never reaching out to you,” he mutters when you pull back to look at him.

The admission is appreciated, but another memory of another football player comes to mind. “You still talk to Golden Boy?”

He laughs quietly and puts a warm hand to your cheek. “Hasn’t changed much. Found himself a nice guy to be with.”

You slide your hands up and lace your fingers around his neck. With his height, it’s difficult to get closer to his face without you standing on your toes. But you manage.

“I think I found a nice guy to be with, too.”

He closes the distance with you and the kiss feels like a long time coming. Your entire body swells like the music from the play, overcome with fondness and longing that’s finally been fulfilled. It’s taken some growth to get here and it was well worth the wait. Gabriel holds you tight and your breath is lost when you pull away and he tries to capture your lips again. Your skin tingles.

“Should’ve done that a long time ago,” he says, tipping his forehead to lean against yours. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

You shake your head. “I needed the time off. Figure some stuff out. I’m just glad I’m back.”

“Same here.”

Gabriel kisses you again. Pressing against him, you kiss back with just as much enthusiasm, as much desire and gratefulness that he’s back in your life. Whatever’s been holding him back is gone now, since his tongue swipes over your lips and you let out a moan too loud. You blush deeply and abruptly interrupt him, fiddling with your fingers on his neck.

“I, uh. I haven’t done that in a while.”

He tips your chin up with his fingers, smiling gently. “Wanna catch up at my place?”

You swallow hard and nod.

As you’ve come to find, Gabriel’s an amazing kisser. He also has good taste in bedsheets, as they’re a lot softer than the poor excuse of a comforter you sleep within your own home. All of that combined is enough for you to sink deep into his bed, gratefully accepting every kiss and little squeeze of your thighs and hips. You couldn’t have asked for anything better.

And yet, it gets better when he plays with the skirt of your dress and rides it up. “This fits you so well, but I think it needs to come off now.”

You agree. Gabriel easily takes off your dress and admires the simple, mismatched underwear you have beneath it. You didn’t think you’d get so lucky, so you opted out of wearing anything conventionally sexy. 

“Cute,” he says as he runs his palm up your stomach, hooking his finger under your bra right between your breasts and pulling the fabric. His lips follow the same path before he asks, “May I?”

“Yes,” you whimper. Everything he’s doing to you sends an ungodly amount of warmth and arousal throughout your body, tingling beneath your skin. You don’t know the last time someone touched you like this and made you feel this way. If anyone made you feel this way.

With ease, Gabriel unhooks your bra and tosses it away. Your breath hitches when he gets his lips on one of your nipples, sucking gently and pressing the flat of his tongue against it. You go right for his hair, hanging on while you do your best to not immediately be sent to some higher plane of existence. He gives the same treatment to your other nipple and you can’t help but let out little moans for more.

Gabriel pulls back and grabs your tits, squeezing lightly as you spread your legs in a silent plea for him to keep touching you. There’s something more feral about his gaze, as though he’s ready to devour every single inch of you and he knows you’re going to love every single second. He pulls one of your nipples and brings his free hand down to your panties, fingers rubbing the soaking wet fabric. You moan louder and clutch his wrist at your chest.

“Mm. So sensitive.” He pinches the band of your panties and pulls it back some, snapping it to your skin to make you cry out. “Can I, baby?”

You could cry from how conscious he’s being with your body. “Gabe, please. I need you.”

He groans at the sentiment and comes down to kiss you. “I need you, too.”

Before he takes off the last of your clothing, he takes a second to get most of his clothes off, as well. You’re not surprised to see him with a tiny bit more weight; it’s neither a six-pack nor a dad bod, and you can’t blame him with all the work he has to put into his business. He’s told you a few times in his shop about bad flag football plays, joking about how he’s turning into an old man when you’re both the same age. None of that matters, though. He’s still hot and your pussy begs for his attention.

You can’t focus on the obvious bulge in his underwear for very long. He slides off your panties and lies on his stomach when he gets back in bed, making himself comfortable between your spread legs. Hot kisses run up both your inner thighs and make you clench around nothing. Your pussy is slick and flushed, and it only gets wetter when he spreads it with his thumbs, completely exposing you.

“Fuck, you’re dripping wet,” he says, looking up at you while licking his lips. “I think you know what happens next?” 

Your brain can hardly function with the way he’s talking to you. You moan and reach for his hands between your legs, muttering a “yes” in between the incoherent noises. The second you permit him, Gabriel goes right in to lick you up. The sheer strength of his arms keeps your thighs apart while he eats you out with all the enthusiasm and vigor you’d expect from a man who seems to have wanted you for quite some time. He alternates between licking and kissing your pussy, using his tongue like an expert so that you’re pulling his hair and grabbing the sheets.

It’s when he starts to suck your clit that you get louder and louder. His middle finger joins the stimulation and fills you, free hand keeping one of your legs immobile. The other trembles and presses against his head.

“You like that?” he says, barely audible as he slides his finger in and out, opening you up easily. He sucks your clit once and comes back up to stretch you with a second finger. “You sound so pretty when you moan.”

Without a lot of regard for his comment, you keep moaning, fully enjoying how much you’re opening up for Gabriel. He finds that sweet spot inside you and you jut your hips up, tightening around his fingers as he’s pushing you right to the edge. Nothing stops you from coming hard when he sucks your clit along with fingering you. It’s so good that your orgasm splashes against his beard and your body jolts, grabbing at what you can as every muscle twitches uncontrollably and you have to grab his fingers at one point to make him slow down. Your breaths are heavy once he pulls his fingers out and you flop all of your limbs on the bed, trying to find your sanity amongst all your pleasure.

Gabriel pauses to suck his fingers dry. “Jesus. You like me that much, huh?”

You whine and attempt to kick his thigh. It fails and he laughs. “I’ve never done that before.”

“Really?” He licks his lips again as he rubs his cock over his underwear. His hungry gaze hasn’t wavered. You feel your arousal rising again, slow but present. “‘Cause I wanna make you do it again. We’re not leaving this bed until we gotta change the sheets.”

The idea heats you. You’re already covered in a thin layer of sweat, breathless from just one orgasm. You might actually lose your mind if he manages to do it again with as much intensity.

At last, Gabriel pulls off his underwear and you get to see how much he’s been packing. You automatically spread your legs for him again when you see how big he is, like you’re completely giving yourself to him so he can handle you all he wants for the rest of the night. He catches onto your reaction and smirks. 

“I know. It’ll fit, baby, I promise.”

You snort and turn briefly to your side, then fall back to face him. “You’re the worst.”

“What?” he says as he lazily strokes his cock. “If you got it, flaunt it.”

“Gabriel,” you complain, laughing with him. “Now’s not the time. Get over here and fuck me.”

He follows your words and positions himself between your thighs, tapping the head against your clit. You moan again and bring your legs in against his, still sensitive. Knowing that, Gabriel leans forward and kisses you, massaging your body while his cock rests heavy above your pussy. Slowing the pace after coming once is just what you need before he stretches you open again, and you know in your heart it’s going to feel amazing. You wrap yourself around him again, very lightly running your nails down his back. He moans and it’s the deepest, hottest thing you’ve heard in the bedroom.

“Do you need me to use a condom?” he asks.

You shake your head. Feeling more needy and ready to take his cock, you lift your hips and reach down to play with the head. “I want you to fill me up and make me yours.”

“Fuck.” He kisses you, and you can practically feel his growl rumbling against your lips. He nudges your fingers away to take his cock and rub the head up and down your wet pussy. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.”

Despite all the dirty things being said, Gabriel continues to be gentle. He slowly pushes his cock inside you, taking his time and watching your expression for any sign of discomfort. It’s a lot, especially when you haven’t been dicked down in a long time, but he makes sure to be careful. The fact that you’re still so slick helps. You breathe deeply and relax even further when he starts to kiss your neck, listening to his own breaths and his quiet praise as he gets the last thick inch of him in you. 

“Are you okay?”

You nod. “Give me a minute. You’re so big.”

Gabriel allows you the time you need to get used to him, idly playing with your nipples and giving you lighter kisses on your neck and collarbone. When you feel ready for him to finally go all out, you scratch his shoulder blade.

“I’m ready. Show me what I’ve been missing.”

Gabriel gives you one more kiss before shifting slightly to grab the backs of your knees and spread your legs wider than you had them. He pulls out a few inches and pushes back in, easing you into his thrusts before he starts picking up and you start to feel good all over again. Sweat drips down your brow as he fucks you deeper, lifting you by your knees and bending your legs towards your torso. In this position where you can’t move very much, Gabriel takes control, finding that spot again with his cock. You can’t stop moaning and cursing, crying out his name as he goes faster.

“You’re so good at taking all of it,” he groans, “it’s like you’re made for my cock.”

Effortlessly, he throws your legs over his shoulders and leans forward, bracing his hands on either side of your shoulders and fucking you just right so you’ll come as you did earlier. He reaches around to get his fingers on your clit, rubbing relentlessly.

“Gabriel,” you cry, “Gabe, Gabe please—”

You can barely hear him over the sound of skin and hair slapping against your body. “That’s right, baby. Say my name. Come on my cock. Come for me.”

All the stimulation gets to you and you obey. You gush on his cock to the point where he has to pull out and watch you make an absolute mess on his bed. The rest of your body trembles, hips thrusting on their own, and fingers clawing at his sheets. You yell at this point, far past moaning and whining and letting his neighbors know all the filthy things you’re doing with him. 

“Look at that,” he groans, rubbing your throbbing pussy to splash that clear fluid on his sheets. He slaps it once and you clench. “Good girl.”

Desperate for his cock and his orgasm, you press your heels to his back. “Inside. Inside me.”

Gabriel says your name and plunges back in suddenly. You respond with another cry, arching your back and taking every hard thrust. His breath falters and his moans get louder. You just had a second orgasm, but if he keeps this up, you’re bound to have a third.

“Need me to breed this pussy, baby?” he snarls.

“Yes,” you say between his fucking, “yes, yes, breed me, Gabe, fuck.”

“You’re so— _mmh_ —you’re so fucking dirty, baby. I love it. Gonna come—”

Gabriel’s at his loudest when he comes inside you, giving you everything you want and more. As he pumps himself into you, you come again. There aren’t any dramatics this time around, no extra slick and fluid to dirty his sheets even more. You tighten around him with every thrust, moaning with him and accepting the messy kiss he gives you. It’s hard to kiss back when your breath is stolen, when every emotion hits all your nerves and you can’t think straight. Gabriel doesn’t move once he gives you his last drop. A long moment passes where the two of you simply catch your breath.

When you feel the soreness hit, you wiggle your legs and Gabriel gets the hint. He carefully places your legs back on the bed, making sure that you don’t relax on the wet spots. You whimper as he pulls out, and you can feel the mix of fluid drip out of your pussy. Gabriel places his thumbs on you again and spreads you, groaning quietly at the sight.

As hot as it is to have him look at you that way, you shake your head and reach for his hands. “No more. I can’t feel my legs.”

Right away, he takes his hands off you. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.”

You smile. “Couldn’t help myself, either.”

Gabriel laughs weakly, literally falling in bed next to you. His weight makes you bounce in bed, and the movement shifts you to where you can feel where you came multiple times. The two of you move again towards one end of the bed, avoiding the mess of sex and sweat. Gabriel wraps an arm around you and helps you move, bringing you to your side and using his other hand to hold your own.

“Breeding, huh?” he asks.

You bury your face into his neck, blushing. “I like the feeling, okay?”

“Nothing wrong with that. I was into it.” He rubs your arm and consoles your apparent embarrassment. “You’re, uh, not really gonna—”

“I’m not,” you cut in, already knowing what he’s trying to ask. “I already have a hundred kids to take care of at work. I’m not about to have one that’s actually mine.”

Gabriel exhales. “Just making sure.”

“Mhm.” You rest a moment longer before lifting your head and looking down at Gabriel with sweaty hair stuck to his brow and a tired smile. You try to comb it away with your fingers as you shoot back at him, “I like you all unhinged and possessive. It’s hot.”

“Unhinged?” He smiles wider, then grabs your fingers and kisses them. “I’m not the one who was begging and screaming for my dick.”

You pat his cheek in place of an actual slap, giggling. “Guess there’s still a lot of stuff we don’t know about each other.”

He hesitates. “Are you okay with more ‘catching up?’”

His words mean a lot more and you both know it. There aren’t any more doubts in your head.

“Just promise me one thing,” you answer.

“What is it?”

“Next time you help me with clothes or whatever I need for work, allow me to pay you properly. No discounts or freebies or any bullshit like that. I want to support you. Like how you supported me back in high school.”

His gaze softens and he brings you down for a kiss. You can feel the warmth emanating from his skin, the need for him to be with you, too. He’s everything you want and so much more. Your name falls off his lips quietly when you lift your head. You want to hear it again and again for as long as you can.

His softness turns to something cheeky, and he replies, “Is that…all you ask of me?”

“Oh my god.” You sit up and plant your face into your palms, groaning at how you truly can’t feel your legs and that you’ve landed a boyfriend who’s a massive nerd. “Yes, you asshat.” You scrunch your face and mock him, “That’s ‘all I ask of you.’ Can we take a shower now?”

Gabriel grins as if he knew that question would make you cringe. He stands and lifts you with ease to carry you to the bathroom. “You got it. I’ll charge you full price next time you need something. Have you thought about dressing your students as cats?”

You look at him in horror.

He kisses your nose. “I’m joking.”

You sigh loudly with relief, but beneath all the jokes and musings, you’re certain nothing will harm you when you’re with Gabriel. He’s warm and loving and cares so much about you. You’ve got so much time now to open up to him even more. He won’t pass judgement or blow off your words. He’ll be there for you.

And that’s all you can ask of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please continue to stay safe and stay informed. Most of all, continue to be kind to others and send love to the creators who make you happy. That's all I ask of you. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and a chandelier are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> [Tumblr](https://peachofwork.tumblr.com/)


End file.
